


Yuengling Ice Cream Doesn't Really Have Beer In It

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Grocery Store, Ice Cream, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stands in front of the supermarket freezer wondering what in the hell kind of ice cream he should choose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuengling Ice Cream Doesn't Really Have Beer In It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/gifts).



> Birthday fluff for my wife, [SupernaturallyNoble.](http://supernaturallynoble.tumblr.com)
> 
> And OMG. A HUGE thank you to [SWLFangirl](http://swlfangirl.tumblr.com) for the adorable art for this piece.

 

Dean stands in front of the supermarket freezer wondering what in the hell kind of ice cream he should choose.

 

Sam called him just as he was getting into the car to say that Jess was having an ice cream emergency, and would he please stop at the store to get a carton on his way home.

 

Normally, Dean would have snapped at his brother telling him to get off his ass and take care of his wife himself, but Jess, God bless her, is seven months pregnant. She’s had Sam running ragged with cravings this trimester, and if Dean can help the kid out, he will.

 

So Dean stands in front of the freezer staring at easily three hundred different kinds of ice cream by at least twenty-five different brands. He has no idea what he’s supposed to choose. There are pints and half gallons and novelties and is that _beer_ ice cream? He makes a mental note to come back to the Yuengling ice cream when he figures out what to get for his sister-in-law.

 

Dean’s at a complete loss, so he texts Sam.

 

Dean: _What am I supposed to get her?_

Sam:   _Ice cream, dumbass._

Dean: _I KNOW that. Brand? Flavor?_

Sam: _Chocolate. Premium. Not store brand._

 

Okay, that narrows it down. Haagen Dazs, Ben and Jerry’s, Talenti, Dove. He can do this. Dean looks up from his phone and realizes he’s still got close to forty choices in front of him. He sighs and wonders if he’s this worried about choosing ice cream, what must Sam be going through?

 

Dean knows what he likes; his go-to flavor is Ben and Jerry’s Everything But The... , but Jess is an unknown variable. He wracks his brain trying to remember if he’s ever seen her eat any ice cream at all, let alone some version of chocolate.

 

He looks over the rows several times, completely stymied. He’s about to grab a carton of plain Haagen Dazs chocolate when he hears a voice beside him that signals its displeasure at Dean’s choice. “What?” Dean asks as he turns to look at the newcomer.

 

“I wouldn’t take that one,” the man belonging to the voice says. “Too boring.”

 

Dean sizes up the man who’s offered his opinion. He is almost as tall as Dean is, and he’s wearing a trench coat over a suit in the middle of July. His voice is deep, his eyes the most beautiful shade of blue Dean’s ever seen. He thinks. He’s not positive since Trenchcoat hasn’t turned to face him yet. Dean smiles and goes into full on Flirt Mode, giving the man a sly look. “Boring? It’s classic. You can’t go wrong with chocolate.”

 

“Judging by the way you were staring at the freezer, it feels more like you settled for something safe.” There’s a hint of playfulness in his voice. He crosses his arms over his chest and bounces on the balls of his feet.

 

Dean puts his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and bounces as well, mimicking Trenchcoat. “I’m settling, huh?”

 

“Definitely,” the man says. “Chocolate is easy. You need something bold.” He waves a hand at the case in front of them and crosses his arms again.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Well, obviously you’re a man of wealth and taste.” Trenchcoat says.

 

Dean is incredulous. “Did you just quote The Stones to me?”

 

“Not on purpose, but I suppose I did.” Trenchcoat turns to Dean, the twinkle in his eye apparent.

 

“Nice.” Dean says. “So what do you suggest? Ice cream-wise, that is.”

 

“Honestly, if they still made it, I’d tell you to get a pint of Frusen Glädjé Chocolate Chocolate Chip.” Trenchcoat says wistfully.

 

“The what?” Dean says. “Froozen -”

 

“Glädjé.”

 

“Froozen Glah-shzuh. What is that? Dutch?”

 

“Swedish, actually. It means frozen joy. The best ice cream there ever was.” Trenchcoat sighs.

 

“Frozen joy? I dunno about the frozen part, but I can provide the joy.” Dean freezes at the words that just came out of his mouth. _What the hell was that?_ he thinks.

 

Trenchcoat turns to Dean and cocks an eyebrow. “Really?”

 

Dean blushes and fumbles for his words. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t - That’s not -”

 

“Hazed and Confused.”

 

“Do what, now?”

 

“That is my recommendation. Ben and Jerry’s Hazed and Confused. Chocolate and hazelnut ice creams with a chocolate-hazelnut core. You can’t go wrong.” Trenchcoat looks toward the freezer again and gestures to the flavor.

 

Dean chuckles. “Normally I’d agree, but she can’t stand hazelnuts right now. That damn baby is making her tastebuds all screwy.”

 

It’s Trenchcoat’s turn to fumble for words. “Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize -” He turns to go.

 

Dean’s hand is quicker and he touches Trenchcoat’s arm, which, _whoa, he’s solid,_ Dean thinks. “This for my sister-in-law.” he says.

 

“Oh, thank god.”

 

Dean offers a hand. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

 

“Castiel. Cas.”

 

“Well, Castiel-Cas,” Dean starts as Castiel flashes him a look. “What other not-hazelnut ice cream would you recommend for a pregnant sister-in-law? One that’s not going to get either me or my brother killed?”

 

“Plain chocolate.”

 

Dean barks out a laugh and claps Cas on the shoulder. “Exactly what I was thinking.” He says. “Thanks.” Dean reaches for the freezer door and grabs a pint of Talenti Double Dark Chocolate Gelato. “Hey, I don’t suppose you’d like to get some dinner?” Dean’s voice doesn’t waver, _thankyouverymuch._

 

“I would like that, Dean. Maybe after you take that back to your sister-in-law, though. I don’t want to be caught in the crossfire if it’s not the right thing. That pint’ll hurt when she flings it at your head.” Castiel has sisters. He knows first hand.

 

“Tell you what. Meet me at The Roadhouse in an hour?”

 

“That sounds good.”

 

Dean reaches for the freezer case again to grab the Yuengling ice cream, opting for the Root Beer Float flavor. He notes Cas’s arched brow. “What? You can just not try beer ice cream.”

 

“You realize there’s no actual beer in it, right?” Dean looks at the pint in his hand with obvious disappointment. “Same people, though, if that helps.”

 

Dean sighs but decides he’ll try it anyway. “Why would they make ice cream?”

 

“I’ll tell you in an hour.” Cas says.

 

Dean smiles. “In an hour.” He steps backward to head to the checkout counter. In doing so, he back right into a woman who’s looking over the frozen pizzas. “I’m sorry.” Dean says quickly. “I didn’t mean -”

 

“It’s okay.” she replies and goes back to the pizzas.

 

Castiel’s smile grows wide as he watches Dean stumble and awkwardly walk away. _This is gonna be a good night,_ he thinks.


End file.
